Accidente
by RosyGlezEli
Summary: un choque, una llamada, una preocupación, una operación, alguien malvado, y una nueva palabra
1. Chapter 1

Accidente parte1

Todo comienza cuando todos se habían puesto de acuerdo para ir a patrullar, todos, diferentes cavernas

-oh, wahre liebe, ¿estás seguro de este plan?-pregunto Alfa dudando un poco del plan de Eli

-¿wahre liebe?, bien si, si estoy seguro-dijo Eli con seguridad

-está bien, wahre liebe, vamos-dijo Alfa ya creyendo en el plan de Eli

Todos tenían dudas por la reciente expresión de Alfa, pero no le dieron tanta importancia, ya en el camino con Eli

-me pregunto cuál será la velocidad máxima de mi mecabestia-dijo Eli presionando el acelerador, y como no había nadie que le dijera que ya iba demasiado rápido, se pasó, y choco con un árbol, aun le quedaban un poco de fuerzas, y entonces tomo su teléfono y llamo a Alfa

-sí, ¿Qué pasa?-contesto Alfa su teléfono

-ven rápido-dijo Eli con un tono muy leve y adolorido

-¿Qué?, oye ¿Dónde estás?, bueno, bueno, ah, colgó-dijo Alfa- tengo que ir por él, suerte que todas las mecabestias tienen localizador, y ahora está cerca de la caverna objetivo-dijo Alfa tomando camino para ir a dónde Eli

Cuando Alfa llego vio que Eli estaba tirado en el suelo y su mecabestia un tanto dañada, entonces ella fue corriendo y dijo a Eli

-oye amor, ¿qué te paso?-dijo Alfa muy alarmada

-no medí consecuencias-dijo Eli con un tono entrecortado de voz y quedando inconsciente

-no puede ser, Eli, reacciona, no-ella marco al 066-sí, necesito una ambulancia urgentemente, estamos a unos cinco kilómetros antes de llegar a la caverna objetivo-

La ambulancia llego y se llevó a Eli al hospital, ya estando ambos en el hospital Alfa llamo a los demás y les dijo lo ocurrido

-¿estará bien?-pregunto Kord haciendo suposiciones

-¿Qué le habrá pasado?-pregunto Pronto

-silencio, la están preocupando más-dijo Trixie volteando a ver a Alfa que por el momento estaba caminando de un lado para el otro por la preocupación

Entonces salió el doctor y por su expresión podría decirse que eran noticias no buenas, pero tampoco malas

_**Continuara…**_


	2. Chapter 2

Accidente parte2

-¿Qué paso?-pregunto Alfa cuando apenas el doctor estaba saliendo del cuarto

-está estable, pero sigue inconsciente-dijo el doctor-va tener que quedarse internado unos días-dijo el doctor

Alfa casi no podía creerlo, estaba tan asustada que hasta podría decirse que le bajo la presión

-pero, alguien puede quedarse-dijo el doctor al ver cuantos estaban preocupados por él

-y bien, ¿Quién se queda?-pregunto Kord

-creo que ya es obvio ¿no?-dijo Trixie bien a Alfa tal pensativa y recargada de la pared, ni siquiera estaba poniéndoles atención

-oye-le dijeron a Alfa sacándola de sus pensamientos

-eh, que, quien, que, como, cuando-contesto ella un poco distraída

-¿que si te quieres quedar en la noche a cuidar a Eli?-pregunto Kord a la distraída chica

-y para que preguntas, si ya sabes que la respuesta va a ser sí-dijo Alfa resaltando lo obvio

-bien, entonces te quedaras tu-dijo Trixie

-Pronto te desea suerte-dijo Pronto

Ella fue con el doctor y dijo

-yo me quedare, pero otra cosa, ¿Qué le paso?-pregunto Alfa no recordando que el doctor hubiera mencionado algo

-bien, mire, tiene la pierna derecha rota, y el brazo izquierdo roto-dijo el doctor-ya lo enyese y ahora solo tiene que descansar

-de acuerdo, ahora, puede pasar, pero le advierto, está muy débil, y creo que sigue inconsciente-dijo el doctor dejando a Alfa pasar

Los demás regresaron al refugio

En el hospital, Alfa estaba en la habitación de Eli, el seguía inconsciente, y ella estaba llorando en silencio, no quería despertar a Eli, entonces solo estaba con lágrimas en el rostro, de repente Eli empezó a despertar, pero aún seguía un tanto confundido, entonces Alfa puso sus manos en las mejillas de Eli

-eh, ¿Qué me paso?, ¿Por qué estas llorando?-fue lo primero que Eli pregunto cuando despertó y abrió los ojos

_**Continuara…**_


	3. Chapter 3

Accidente parte3

-tuviste un accidente, y te rompiste una pierna y un brazo, y yo estoy así, porque pensé que te iba a perder, pero creo que ya estoy bien, wahre liebe-dijo Alfa utilizando su nueva expresión

-ah, me siento mal, me duele el cerebro-dijo Eli un tanto mareado

-espera-dijo Alfa y salió corriendo a buscar al doctor

Pasó por el pasillo principal y encontró al doctor

-doctor, algo le pasa a Eli-dijo Alfa llevando al doctor al cuarto de Eli

-bien, eso es normal ahorita, tal vez por el suero, o por el golpe, no es grave, por el momento tienes que descansar-dijo el doctor a Eli y saliendo de la habitación

-amor, no quiero descansar, quiero salir-dijo Eli sintiéndose atrapado en su propio cuerpo

-oh, mi querido wahre liebe, no puedes, estas lastimado, necesitas descansar-dijo Alfa tratando de entender cómo se sentía Eli

-lo sé, pero que puedo hacer, no puedo hacer nada-dijo Eli un poco frustrado

-mira wahre liebe, puedes hacer muchas cosas, puedes escuchar música, puedes jugar con el teléfono, o puedes ver la tele-dijo Alfa tratando de animarlo

-oye, ¿te sabes un cuento o un poema?-pregunto Eli

-sí, se algunos cuentos, poemas casi no- dijo Alfa tratando de recordar algunos cuentos

-¿puedes contarme uno?-pregunto Eli

-claro, ¿de qué quieres escuchar ahorita?-pregunto Alfa

-este…, uno de aventuras, sí-dijo Eli

-muy bien, había una vez un joven y un día le dijo a su mamá, regresare en unos días ma, y cuando regrese voy a ser famoso, dijo el chico saliendo de su casa, y fue a la costa y armo un bote de vela con unos troncos y hojas de palmera, y salió a navegar, después de unos días diviso a lo lejos una pequeña isla, pero por ir tan apresuradamente la barca se hundió, pero despertó unas horas después y se preguntó, si mi barco se hundió a unos diez kilómetros de llegar, como es que sigo vivo, en fin, en esta isla hay comida y agua para que sobreviva un muy buen tiempo, después de un mes y medio, armo un barco mucho más fuerte y resistente, y llego a una costa, pero un pensamiento no lo dejaba, era el de una chica, no la conocía, pero estaba pensando en ella todo el tiempo, y después de caminar unas cuantas horas en el desierto, se desmayó y cuando despertó estaba en una selva y aun así el pensamiento de esa chica misteriosa no lo abandonaba, y ahora era más fuerte, después de eso siguió caminando por la densa jungla, y una serpiente gigante lo ataco, pero no era venenosa, si no lo empezó a apretar hasta que quedó inconsciente, cuando despertó tenía en la mente la imagen de la misteriosa chica, y la serpiente estaba muerta a su

_**Continuara…**_


	4. Chapter 4

Accidente parte4

lado, entonces siguió su camino, justo cuando llego a la ciudad, cayó rendido en el pavimento de la carretera, y alguien lo despertó, era aquella misteriosa chica, y le dijo oye estas bien, y el solo respondió sí, ahora lo estoy , y dijo, cuantas veces me salvaste cuando yo ni siquiera podía moverme, dijo, y ella respondió, solo hice lo que tenía que hacer, y me importa tu seguridad, dijo ella tratando de no ser tan obvia, entonces él dijo gracias y se fue a su casa y cuando llego su mamá le dijo, ya eres famoso, y él dijo, no, pero ya regrese, entonces, dijiste no voy a regresar hasta que sea famoso, entonces te vas y regresas con tu fama, mientras no, pero mamá, encontré algo más valioso que la fama, una fortuna, no, un castillo, no, oro, no, entonces que, amor, encontré amor, ja, como si eso existiera, la madre lo corrió y el antes de partir dijo, es la aventura más grande de mi vida, y no regresare hasta terminarla, el chico se fue con la chica, y se casaron y fueron muy felices por siempre, fin.(y un reconocimiento al cuento que me hizo aprobar mi examen de escritura y lectura)-dijo Alfa acabando de contar el cuento

-lindo cuento, ¿Quién es el autor?-pregunto Eli

-este…, que pasa si te digo que lo acabo de inventar-dijo Alfa

-bien, pues te diré, una historia tan larga acabada de inventar, me agrado, eres buena inventando historias-dijo Eli un tanto sorprendido

Ya era de noche, el hospital estaba cerrado, no había ningún alma, excepto la de los pacientes y sus cuidadores, y de repente

-amor, me siento muy mal-dijo Eli con quejidos y un tanto mareado

-ay, no, ay, no, wahre liebe, no me hagas esto, no hay doctores ahorita, por favor resiste-dijo Alfa con lágrimas en los ojos

-…-Eli ya no contesto

Alfa tomo su teléfono y llamo al doctor, más sin embargo no respondía, ella llamo unas cinco veces aquella hora, pero jamás contestaron

-amor-dijo Eli con mucho trabajo

-sí, dime, mi wahre liebe, ¿Qué pasa?-pregunto Alfa muy preocupada

-necesito saber una última cosa-dijo Eli con un tono entrecortado de voz

-sí, dime, ¿qué pasa?, ¿Qué necesitas?-dijo Alfa un tanto preocupada

-¿Qué significa wahre liebe?-pregunto Eli con las fuerzas que le quedaban

-significa, amor verdadero, y eso significas tu para mí, tu, lograste enamorarme, eres mi amor verdadero-dijo Alfa tomando la mano sana de Eli

_**Continuara…**_


	5. Chapter 5

Accidente parte5

-ah, gracias, te amo-después de decir eso Eli cerro los ojos, seguía respirando, pero ya no respondía, podría decirse que estaba dormido

-no, Eli, mi wahre liebe, no me dejes, no te vayas, te necesito, te amo-dijo ella mientras pensaba-voy a matar al doctor cuando lo vea-

Ella se la pasó casi toda la noche llorando, a veces dormía de a ratos, pero no podía, su conciencia no la dejaba, pensaba en que podría haber hecho ella para ayudar a Eli, pero después ella misma se contradecía, decía, él podría no existe, es como él hubiera, ninguno existe, y se fuerte, contrólate, pero no podía, seguía pensando en lo primero

Ya era de mañana y Alfa volvió a llamar al doctor

-sí, bueno-contesto el doctor por fin

-¡emergencia, tenemos una emergencia, venga rápido!

El doctor llego lo más rápido que pudo y se llevó a Eli a la sala de urgencias

Y después de unas horas el doctor salió con Eli en silla de ruedas, Alfa corrió hacia él, y lo abrazo y pregunto al doctor

-¿Qué paso?-pregunto Alfa

-bien, las fracturas crearon un contrate en el sistema de Eli, entonces el entro en un estado de shock, pero ya está bien, acabo de hacerle una operación y ahora lo único que necesita es descansar, puede caminar, pero despacio, y tiene que tomar estas tres pastillas cada ocho horas, y tiene que tomar muchos líquidos, pero fuera de eso, ya está dado de alta

-bien, gracias-ellos se despidieron y se fueron al refugio

Después cuando llegaron sus amigos ya le tenía preparada una bienvenida

-bienvenido de vuelta amigo-dijo Kord

Y todo parecía tan bien, hasta que sonó la alarma

-es horade irnos-dijo Eli tratando de pararse

-¿irnos kimosabi?, tú te quedas aquí a descansar como dijo el doctor-dijo Alfa remarcando lo que el doctor había dicho

-no puedes obligarme-dijo Eli muy decidido a ir

-Jet, ejecuta el plan A-dijo Alfa dirigiéndose a la pequeña babosa que estaba en su hombro

La babosa solo asintió con la cabeza, entonces les dijo algo a las babosas de Eli y lo abandonaron y se fueron con Jet

_**Continuara…**_


	6. Chapter 6

Accidente parte6

-oigan ¿A dónde van?-pregunto Eli al ver que todas lo dejaban solo

Burpy solo hizo una seña de que no tenía ni la menor idea de a dónde iban y siguió su camino

-y si eso no funciona, puedo hacer esto-dijo Alfa presionando un botón y saliendo en la silla de ruedas de Eli un cinturón de acero rodeando la cintura de Eli-así no podrás escaparte-dijo ella con una mirada de a ver escápate

-¿desde cuándo esta esto aquí?-pregunto Eli muy sorprendido

-ah, lo acabo de poner mientras estabas distraído con las babosas-dijo Alfa con mucha sencillez

-cielos, eres muy rápida, al parecer me ganaste, si puedes obligarme-dijo Eli un tanto frustrado

-no te preocupes mi wahre liebe, regresaremos tan rápido como podamos-dijo Alfa dando un beso en la mejilla a Eli

Ellos se fueron, era Blakk quien estaba causando tantos desastres

-sí, Blakk esto funciona así, causa desastres, lo detenemos, y se calma unos días y después regresa, no está cansado de esto, si ya sabe, el bien siempre triunfa sobre el mal-dijo Alfa ya resaltando como es lo usual

-sí, pero ahora todo va a cambiar, yo los venceré, ahora con mi ametralladora mejorada-dijo Blakk mostrando una súper ametralladora, hasta parecía bazuca

-escóndanse-grito Kord al ver que comenzaba a disparar

-¿y ahora que haremos?-pregunto Trixie

Mientras ellos pensaban en un plan para vencer a Blakk, Eli estaba en el refugio tratando de entretenerse con algo

-estoy aburrido, no tengo nada que hacer-dijo Eli jugando con un lapicero en la mesa

Las pequeñas babosas fueron a verlo y le llevaron una baraja inglesa

-¿Qué?, ¿Qué hago con esto?, ¿saben jugar?-pregunto Eli a sus babosas

Las babosas negaron con la cabeza

-¿entonces?-dijo pensando-porque me habrán dado esto-

Las babosas hicieron unas señas

-yo, solo, mesa-eso fue lo que Eli entendió, y se quedó pensando -que querrán decirme-

Pero las babosas no se rendían, y siguieron con su actuación

_**Continuara…**_


	7. Chapter 7

Accidente parte7 capítulo final

-ah, quieren que juegue solitario, cielos, se oye feo cuando se dice ese nombre a uno mismo-dijo Eli un poco extraño

Entonces Eli acomodo las cartas y se puso a jugar, y en una libreta iba anotando cuantas partidas ganaba y cuantas perdía

Mientras con los demás

-bien, esto es lo que haremos, esa cosa usa una frecuencia de 20Hz, si podemos transformar las unidades de medida, y como lo veo el tiempo es de 1s, y la velocidad es de 1m/s, entonces si logramos transformarlos, tendremos su aceleración, y al calcular su aceleración, podremos sacar los ángulos en los cuales podremos atacar, y no corremos tanto peligros esos datos (me acorde de mi examen de física)

-what?-contestaron los demás al oír eso

-ay, solo Kord, tu ataca desde esa piedra, Trixie, tu desde ese árbol, y Pronto tu cava y ponte atrás de Blakk, yo atacare por enfrente, y así no tendrá oportunidad, o B podríamos lanzar una Slirena y una sónica fusionadas, y así romper la ametralladora de Blakk, el problema, tal vez las nuestras también queden afectadas, o tal vez C, podríamos lanzar a unas electroshock y crear un cortocircuito, por cierto, tienen que ser todas lanzadas al mismo tiempo-dijo Alfa explicando todas las opciones que tenían

-creo que sería mejor la C-dijo Trixie

-sí, tienen razón, la C-dijo Kord

-acaso tengo otra opción, estoy de acuerdo, la C-dijo Pronto

-entonces la C será-dijo Alfa poniendo su plan en acción

Todos salieron a enfrentársele, y todos lanzaron electroshocks al mismo tiempo, lo cual creo una reacción en cadena, dejando inutilizable la ametralladora de Blakk, ellos regresaron al refugio y no encontraron a Eli

-este, Eli, si se escapó, no sé qué le voy a hacer cuando lo encuentre-Alfa estaba muy alterada y al entrar en la cocina

-Eli, ¿Qué haces?-pregunto Alfa un tanto asombrada, pensaba que no estaba

-ah, juego solitario-dijo Eli dejando un rato las cartas

-sí, ya sé que estas solitario, ¿pero qué juegas?, no, no es cierto, cuantos juegos llevas-dijo Alfa haciendo una bromilla

-llevo 10 ganados y 23 perdidos, en general 33-dijo Eli mostrando su libreta

-wow, sí que has estado ocupado hoy mi wahre liebe-dijo Alfa un tanto asombrada

-ah, no creo, no ha hecho nada divertido, y esto se vuelve tedioso después de 20 jugadas-dijo Eli un tanto cansado de tanto juego

-y ¿Por qué no leíste un libro, o viste películas, o jugaste solitario spider, o memorama, o escuchaste música, o que se yo?-dijo Alfa dando muchas otras cosas que Eli pudo haber hecho

-eh, creo que no tengo imaginación-dijo Eli un tanto preocupado por su imaginación

-sí, ya me di cuenta-dijo Alfa un tanto sarcástica-pero no importa así te quiero-dijo ella dándole un beso en los labios a Eli

**Bien amigos de fanfiction este es el final de mi historia, espero les haya gustado, y ya me gusto poner frases y la frase de esta historia es "**_**ES MEJOR PRENDER UNA VELA QUE MALDECIR LA OSCURIDAD**_** autor desconocido", y para esto me inspire en mi clase de enfermería, la cual esa vez hablamos de los huesos y las fracturas, y en la de escritura y lectura, como ya lo había mencionado antes y en mi examen de física, que por cierto nada de eso nos lo explico el profesor.**

_**FIN.**_


End file.
